The Amity Breach
by Free Dan Phantom
Summary: Humans aren't the only one curious about what lies in the opposite side of a portal. Other races have scientists working to solve their own world's problems. Unfortunately, sometimes their experiments fail and BOTH worlds end up paying the price.
1. Chapter 1

_[Report of Observant KBZ 10Troy's interview with the entity: Clockwork at date 15,374 absolute.]_

As I approached Clockwork he was bent over his universal monitor watching the destruction of the research facility of the Wizards in their distant realm. Ugh, Wizards. They caused more problems than they solve...

I materialized behind the Time Master only to hear his voice say, "Welcome Councilman" _from behind my back. _How he got there when I was watching him every second as I transported to his Castle of Time defies explanation.

"The Observant High Council has several concerns." I announced.

"Indeed." He sounded neither impressed or aggrieved.

"Did we not instruct you to destroy Danny Phantom's evil alternative?"

"Your concern was that with his power and belligerence he could disrupt history as we know it. I removed him from the time stream thus achieving what you desired." the ghost said, avoiding a direct answer to my question. As he spoke he had morphed into his elder statesman mode, as if to suggest he knew something more than I did. "Just because I didn't eliminate him the way you envisioned doesn't mean I failed in my task."

"And the council accepted that. _When you said he was contained."_ I stressed every syllable, hoping to get the seriousness across. "Is this your idea of containment?" I hissed, pointed at the screen, showing the ghost tearing a path through the facility.

The universal monitoring board showed a multi-layered image of the Research facility. Damage to the building was shown as red splotches on the translucent walls and floors of the mammoth building. A line of red lead away from a section marked "Banshee Research" first randomly through the building then in a straight arrow towards the power complex. Not shown on the monitor was the cause of all this destruction - Dan Phantom.

"The Banshee has yet to leave the Wizard's facility. They have strong defenses and well-armed soldiers out to capture him. His escape is not assured."

The time ghost's casualness was infuriating. I could see why the Council of Observants routinely rotated their contact with Clockwork. The Time Master could drive the calmest of us mad.

"Escape is the least of our concerns. Look where he's going," I all but screamed. "He is headed straight for the Wizard's Ectoplasmic Extraction Power Generation Complex. If he destroys it, do you know what will happen!"

"I have known since before the Dawn of Time the dangers of enslaving ghosts for the power they produce."

"And still you allow them to do that?"

"I'm not here to tell civilizations what they may or may not do. That is beyond my power. Besides," He shifted to his child form, "Have you ever considered the consequences of denying the wizards their power supply? Because I can assure you they _would _find a new power supply..." He shifted into his adult form "by any means necessary."

I took a deep breath and let it out as slowly as I could bear. Less than ten minutes and already the Time Master was wearing on my nerves.

"We all know that the Wizards were close to discovering the secrets to Time Travel. If they had succeeded then the council's concern would have been well deserved. Yet in any effort to prevent time travel one must move quietly and indirectly, least you give away that someone is in fact manipulating history. I tried to sabotage their efforts as the council asked and the Wizards repaired and continued onward towards their goal. Since we were running out of time to stop them, I chose the easier path and diverted their interest to a shinier bauble."

"Bauble!" I exploded. "Your 'bauble' is about to blow a hole between the dimensions when that generator ruptures," I said, trying to break through the relentless arrogance of the Ghost of Time. "There will be such a flood of raw ectoplasm that it could cause immense destruction! Won't that disrupt the flow of time? Have you plans for that?"

"Of course." Clockwork shifted forms yet again "I have split the energy, diverted the energies spilling into the Human world into the one place fully capable of handling the breaches in the barriers between worlds. Amity Park."

"You're placing the fate of the universe in the hands of - Jack Fenton!"

_[Councilor KBZ 10Troy was not able to complete his report. He had been removed to a quiet place and not tasked with further interactions with Entity: Clockwork]_

* * *

Clockwork

* * *

Being the Master of Time isn't as exciting as one might think. In fact, in the youngest days of existence, I was almost unnecessary. Dinosaurs and small mammals didn't need to be interfered with. Only with the onset of humans would anything actually become interesting.

You see, from humans came all other sentient life on Earth and in the Realm. The incredibly intelligent Wizards, the ferocious Werewolves, the incomparably swift Vampires, the versatile Ghosts; all owe the humans their existence. And from those four species came thousands and thousands of other races, other tribes, other cultures, other languages, other beings.

And of those thousands and thousands of races and people, none have aggravated me more than the Observants.

They are an ancient race eons old that always lived to serve the ruling family of the Ghost Zone, mostly because they would never be able to survive on their own without latching onto a much more powerful being. Unfortunately, since King Dynithus's fall and his usurper, Pariah Dark's imprisonment, there hasn't been a ruling party for the Ghost Zone. So they cling to what they believe Dynithus stood for, constantly bothering the most powerful beings they can find to act as they wish with no thoughts on future consequences.

"You do the elder Fenton a disservice. It is true that he can be a buffoon but he has one of the sharpest minds on the planet when it comes to understanding ghost phenomena. He will be vital to containing the disruptions of the ectoplasmic tsunamis. But there is another..."

"Danny Phantom!" The young observant cried "He's but a child!"

"A child that within 3 months time defeated both Pariah Dark and his evil alternative, Dan Phantom."

"Never under his own power!" The Observant screamed. "He had a powerful suit to fight Pariah and his older self was restraining himself so as to not harm his past self so badly it would negatively impact his own past."

"He defeated Pariah Dark by inspiring allies to put aside their grievances and work towards a common good," I corrected. "The power suit helped him in his final conflict but only to the same level of power he would acquired when he becomes full grown. Danny Phantom is a banshee, and thus destined for great things. His power will be immense but will be guided by a great sense of humility.

And it was that humility that made him able to resist becoming his other self. His elder self has never known restraint, humility or fore-thought. Danny Phantom will do what Dan Phantom would never do, contain the leakage from the Ghost Zone into the Earth Realm."

"A child and an idiot," the Observant was muttering over and over. I fear his mind had broken. Gently, I placed him back in the Council of Observants and waited for the next of their number to interfere with my duties.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ This was spawned from my other current _Danny Phantom_ story "Specimen 972498" which can be found on my page. This was written because so much was happening in 'Specimen' that trying to fit both sides of the story would actually ruin everything overall. So enjoy this little side-story.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz Fenton

* * *

I don't think I was ever so glad to see Mom and Dad's garish Fentonwork's sign as I was just then. The visit to the Wizard's Realm in the Ghost Zone had been very interesting and Percival Goddards, our host into the Ghost Zone and the vast research facility we toured, had been ... so kind and intelligent and... well, he was a lot more interesting than any of the BOYS I've met in high school.

But that trip back home... The first time the portal stopped, we materialized into some kind of zombie horror battle zone. Honestly, I thought we would never survive. Then we got warped around a couple more times before ending up here about a block away from our house. Danny takes this all in stride. I don't know where he finds the courage but I'll probably find out how next time I sit him down for our weekly Ghost-Getters meeting.

Once we got to our feet from a rather rough landing, Danny and I broke out into a run even through home was just a block away, out of fear that the wizard's portal system might grab us and hurl us somewhere else.

Danny stumbled and would have fallen if I hadn't grabbed him. "Danny, what's wrong," I cried. Then I felt it, too. A wave of some kind of ..._ weirdness_. I couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like, cold and spooky, hot and alarming, creepy and somehow draining. I felt weak, like I'd been running a marathon instead of half a block, but I remained focused on getting home. We burst inside Fentonworks where Mom and Dad's numerous defenses were sure to stop whatever was affecting Danny and me.

We made it into the living room. Danny fell limply onto the couch and I dropped down next to him, panting. My relief at being home was quickly displaced by a new worry: what were Mom and Dad going to say about our being away for three days? Sure Dr. Goddards had convinced Mom and Dad to let us go with him on what he said was a college tour for Danny and me? Danny's a freshman in high school! Who thinks about college at that age? Aside from me, of course. I've planning what university I wanted to go to since sixth grade! And now we were back early. What kind of explanation could we give for that?

But my thoughts kept coming back to Percy - er, Dr. Goddards. Would I ever see him again? Or visit that whole fascinating worlds of wizards. Percy has been so charming and handsome. Not that much older than me. And he treated me like an adult. I get so tired of being treated like a child. I'm sixteen. I'm practically an adult. Everybody there was so nice, and smart. I wish I could live there.

But Danny's evil, older self, which Dr. Goddards for some reason had been entrusted with, had gotten loose and my fear was that if I ever returned there, there would nothing left of the place, no Dr. Goddards. Nothing. It was hard to think of such a nice guy like Dr. Goddards dead.

And with Evil Danny loose it would only be a matter of time before he'd find some way to Earth and go after my little bro. Dr. Goddards said, as he was sending us home, he could manage Danny's older self. He sounded so much like my brother just then so full of confidence and disregarding the clear and great dangers in front of him. For both ours sake, I hoped Dr. Goddards was right.

Once I caught my breath, I look over at Danny and gasped. His hair was standing on end, waving around like... like his other self's hair! But he hardly seemed to notice the change at all, focusing more on regaining his own breathe, head thrown back as he sighed and sunk a bit deeper into the couch. Something like that is... one of those things that's hard to bring to someone's attention. I mean, how do you tell your little brother his hair's turned into fire? But before I could even start telling Danny I heard the familiar sound of heavy running up the basement stairs.

"Jazz, Danny! You're home!" Dad boomed as he saw us. "Good. You'll be safe here!" He rushed past us without stopping, to the front door closet. "The whole town has gone crazy," he explained as he started burrowing through all the junk there. "Ectoplasmic energy is pouring in everywhere. Spooks are streaming through non-stop. You mother and I are going to be very busy. We need you two to activate the Fenton Ghost Shield and man the ops-center while we're out!"

Dad pulled out the Fenton Fisher, which he discarded, the Fenton Anti-Creep-Stick, some other stuff I didn't recall being there before. "Maddie," he shouted to Mom who was still in the basement, "Where's the Fenton Peeler?" I doubt that Mom heard him. Dad stuck head back into the closet finding the Jack-o'-nine-tails and the Fenton Ghost-weasel. Satisfied, he stood up. "Maddie! We gotta get goin'!"

"Coming dear." Mom came running out of the Weapons Vault with two Ecto-blasters, and four belts holding hand blasters and dozens of replacement power packs slung over her shoulders. A net-gun was holstered on her hip and the rest I didn't recognize. She handed one of the blasters and two of the belts to Dad. "Hi, sweetie," she waved at me as they rushed into the kitchen and out the back door to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

"Danny let's go," I said heading to the ops center transporter, but Danny was no where to be seen. I hate it when he does that - running off to do something without telling me. How am I supposed to know what he's up to if he doesn't tell me. He could have run off to fight the ghost influx on his own, he might be doing something here. How am I supposed to know?! With an exasperated sigh I took the transport up to the ops center and began waking the systems. The Ecto-radar showed a half-dozen sizable hot spots had opened up all over the city with several smaller hot spots fading in and out of existence in mere seconds.

"It's a good thing I checked the portal" Danny said over my shoulder. I gave a little start of surprise. "Dad forgot to set the blast shields on the portal and the regular barrier was about to explode."

From the changed sound of his voice I knew Danny was in his ghost form there was a chill radiating from him though which was new. Ghosts suck up the heat in a room but you usually don't notice it unless they actually pass through you. I'd never felt Danny casting a chill like this before. So I turned around to see what was going on, and I guess I gasped because Danny immediately asked, "What?"

"Have you... looked at yourself lately?" I said, not knowing quite what to say.

Danny floated over to the Emergency Ham Locker, which had a polished chrome surface. "Jesus!" he muttered. I had to agree with that. The normal thin white aura of energy that usually surrounded him had swelled to a near blinding cloud of energy that viciously circled around my baby brother. His hair whipping about now like a roaring bonfire. His eyes glowed so brightly I could see shadows where ever Danny was looking.

"What's happened to you?" I asked.

Danny was looking at his hands, flexing them, turning them over, like he'd never seen them before. He made an energy ball in his hands which instantly swelled up to twice normal size. Apparently, this scared him because he instantly gasped and pulled his hand away, letting the ball dissipate instantly in a hot wave of heat.

"I... guess this must be from when we were running back to the house," he said. "Something hit me. It was like a wave of force. First it made me feel weak, like it was sucking every speck of energy out of me but then I felt like I was being charged up and now I actually feel better than ever! Thanks for dragging me into the house, by the way."

"No problem, little brother, I said, but really I was getting worried because it seemed like Danny was pulsating. He'd never done that before. "Are you really sure you're OK?" I asked. I don't know much about ghosts and stuff but Danny had never looked like that before and my intuition was that any changes were not good.

"Never better," he said. Danny never admits to weakness so I don't know why I asked. He must get it from the part in men's brains that refuse to allow them to ask for directions. "So how's it looking out there?," he asked, ignoring his changed appearance. " I'm raring to go do my bit for Amity Park."

There was a perfect storm of trouble all across the city. I motioned to the ecto-scanner. "There are hotshot everywhere." I said. Danny reached over me and flipped a button on the console, legends appeared besides all the hotspot. I was peeved that he knew about that and I didn't but looking at the information now being displayed I quickly forgot about that.

"These are portals, Danny! Portals into the Ghost Zone! I didn't know there could be naturally occurring portals. I thought they all had to created by machines like Dad's."

Danny just grunted noncommitally. "Ghosts have always been slipping over into our world so I guess when you think about it there must have been naturally occurring portals."

"Do you think this has anything to do with how you look now?" I asked.

"Probably," Danny said with a shrug. "There was such a powerful wave of energy just before all this happened. it must have been enough to open all these portals."

"Can we close them?" I asked, but before he could glance at it his cell phone chirped the theme song for The Addams Family.

"Hey, Sam, what's up," he whipped the flip phone open with lightning speed but spoke casually. I have no idea why he and Sam Manson aren't already dating. He totally acts like he's in love.

His "What!" wasn't the tone of a love-struck little bro, though. "When did it start? They're being attacked by _what?_ What do you mean there's a portal in your swimming pool?"

I turned on the map overlay to the Ecto-scanner. One of the big portals did seem to be situated at Hawthorne and 35th street, where Sam Manson lived.

"I'll be right there!" and he was gone. That was so like Danny, always too much in a hurry to find out what's going on first.

Then again Danny was doing something while I was just waiting here. True, our parents told us to stay out of trouble but we're a family - a family that happens to fight ghosts - and I wanted to pull my weight.

I ran downstairs to my room and pulled out a spare Fenton Thermos, a selection of small arms, and my ride and joy, the Fenton Peeler Dad had been looking for. Since joining Team Phantom I've been collecting useful items to help an a fight, storing them in my room for easy availability.

I ran back up to the Ops Center, glad to see that nothing had changed on the monitor board. I laid out the various weapons, making sure to put the Peeler in my pants pocket. Since I don't have ghost powers the Peeler has been my little 'equalizer.' It contained an expandable exoskeleton with hardened shell for protection but the main weapon was a sort of blaster that would tear away the many layers of a ghost, rendering them ever more powerless. I probably should put it back where it belongs but ... I find it so handy to have around that there never seems a right time to do that.

Prepared for the worst I sat back down at the console and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was going to be a long and exciting day and I wished I could be more a part of it. When my time came I discovered that I didn't like it. But that was later.


End file.
